


To Soothe the Savage Beast

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Characters - Family Dynamics, General, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir doesn't make a very good patient. Pity the healers & send for Faramir. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Soothe the Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The lion's roaring sent the healer scurrying from the room and right into his brother. With an apologetic 'My lord', she smothered a grimace and hurried off.

Amused, he entered the room and found Boromir in bed, glowering; a broken leg and forced immobility clearly did not suit him.

'You really are an awful patient,' Faramir commented mildly, dropping into a chair beside the bed. 'You're scaring the healers away.'

Boromir growled something unintelligible, finishing with what sounded like 'Valar take the horse'.

Hiding a smile, Faramir stretched out his legs and began his tale, hoping it might help soothe the savage beast.


End file.
